


But We're In Love And That Should Be Just Fine

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Sugar Daddy Louis for  Colleen, who had to go to work today in this crappy slushy winter storm. </p>
<p>Louis takes Harry on vacation to celebrate the end of the school semester.  (Title from Island by The Starting Line)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We're In Love And That Should Be Just Fine

Harry sighs as he walks up the steps from the tube to the street. Louis had wanted to drive him, but sometimes he feels that’s a little ostentatious. To say Louis dotes on Harry would be an understatement. Aiden had referred to Louis as Harry’s sugar daddy once and Harry didn’t really fight back because he didn’t really have a rebuttal. He and Louis had had that conversation many a time. Louis loves to take care of Harry. He likes to buy Harry nice things and take him to nice places because “I’m shit at cooking and taking care of the house” (Harry thinks that’s fine really. He doesn’t need a house husband. He just needs Louis.) 

So yes. His famous fashion designer boyfriend wanted to drive him to school in the Maserati but Harry insisted he’d be okay to take the train. It’s the last day of the semester so he only has two finals to take before he can go home and enjoy a celebratory tumble in the sheets with Louis.

He shakes his hair out as he walks into the building where his finals are. It’s dreary and wet outside with a chilly bite in the air and he’d really like nothing more than to be somewhere warm. Maybe he can convince Louis it’s a good idea to go on a congratulatory trip to the beach now that he’s done with school. He’ll worry about that later he supposes. 

*

He gets a few texts from Louis during his finals that he doesn’t see until after. Aiden claps him on the shoulder as he comes up behind him. 

“Where’s the good old SD today?” 

“At home,” Harry answers as he tries to make sense of Louis’ messages “He’s supposed to be working on a new collection but judging by these texts he’s up to some kind of mischief.” 

“Mischief is right.” Aiden says, whistling. 

Harry groans when he sees what Aiden is referring to. Louis is outside, leaning against his Aston Martin Vanquish Volante wearing sunglasses despite the drizzle, with a driver next to him holding an umbrella over his head. 

“Shit,” Aiden says “I didn’t know you guys had a driver.” 

“We don’t.” Harry grumbles. 

When he walks out of the building Louis lights up and smiles at him.

“Ta, Darling!” he calls “Didn’t want you walking around in this dreadful weather!” 

Harry walks up to him and lets Louis kiss him on the cheek. 

“Hello Aiden,” Louis says “My most favorite of Grimshaws.” 

“Hello Louis,” Aiden responds “My most favorite of designers.” 

Louis smiles and winks at him. 

“I could have taken the tube home.” Harry says. 

“Perish the thought, Darling,” Louis scoffs “It’s terrible outside.”

Harry looks him over.

“What are you planning?” 

Louis laughs and puts a hand on Harry’s hip, squeezing. 

“Why do I have to be planning something?” 

“I know you. You’ve got something up your sleeve.” 

“Maaaaybe.” Louis says. 

“I’ll see you later, Harry.” Aiden says with a smirk. 

Louis waggles his fingers in Aiden’s direction and then turns to Harry. 

“Get in the car, sweet thing. I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“I knew it!” 

*

They drive back to the home they now share, where Louis parks the car and smiles at the man in the SUV who had been following him.

“Chris here has the bags, why don’t we go inside and put your stuff down and we can pack your carry on.”

“Bags? Carry on? Lou where are we going?” 

“Thailand,” Louis says simply “I’ve been in contact with my realtor. We’re going house hunting.” 

“House hunting.” 

“Yep!” 

“In Thailand.” 

“For a beach house. A summer home…or a winter home.” 

“Why?” 

“Well you’ve just finished with your semester! I figured we’d celebrate!” 

“I um. Okay.” Harry says. 

“Is this okay?” Louis asks, arms going around Harry’s waist as they stand in the foyer. 

“It’s just…a surprise.” 

Louis kisses his neck softly.

“I want it to be a place where our family and friends can come too. I want it to be a retreat for us. When school becomes too much or work gets overwhelming. I want it to be ours.” 

Harry nods. 

“Okay,” Harry says “Let’s do it.” 

* 

The plane ride is long but worth it when they step off to see sun and feel the warmth of the sun. 

“Lovely!” Louis says with a smile. 

He grabs Harry’s hand and they meet their driver, who takes them to the resort where they are staying. 

The first day is spent on a private beach drinking cocktails, splashing in the ocean, and making out underneath their umbrella. 

The second day beings the house hunt. 

They see tons of houses, one more spectacular than the next. 

“They’re all so beautiful.” Harry says as they’re driving back to the hotel. 

“Good thing we’ve got the pictures and information on each one.” Louis says. 

The two of them relax on the couch and look over each house and Harry makes a pros and cons list of each one. 

“I don’t know,” Harry says “None of them have the right feel.” 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, cuddling up to Harry. 

“None of them felt like home. I want this house to feel like home too.” 

“Of course, my love.” Louis hums. He kisses Harry softly. 

“Let’s go to bed. We’re seeing a few more tomorrow.” 

Harry nods and stands up, holding his hand out to Louis. The two of them sleep tangled into one another with the doors and windows wide open, the breeze and sound of the waves lulling them to sleep. 

They’re at the second of three houses they are supposed to see, and as soon as they drive up Harry’s breath is knocked out of his chest. 

The house is a series of pavilions, a separate one for each part of the house, as well as guest pagodas and Salas. 

They walk down a wooden walkway over a little pond with lanterns to a huge green door. When the door is pulled open Harry gasps. 

Despite being separate pavilions, the whole thing comes together beautifully. There is a huge infinity pool with a beautiful view of the mountains, a huge bathroom with glass walls that look to the outside complete with a shower as big as his childhood bedroom, a huge gorgeous kitchen, and a master bedroom with high ceilings and low lighting, open to the warm air and soft breeze. 

“Louis.” Harry says squeezing his hand. 

“What, doll?” 

“Louis this is it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Look, Lou. There’s a fire pit over there,” he points to the four huge stone pillars the mark where the fire pit is. “A wooden walkway to a small sala over there,” he points in another direction. “And guest pavilions for our families.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Louis says “We’ve seen lots of beautiful homes.” 

“I know,” Harry says “But this one just feels right.” 

Louis smiles at him and looks around. He can see Harry floating in the pool, himself sun bathing on a towel close to the edge. He can see his mother and sisters enjoying the huge beautiful living room, and Harry’s mom and sister sitting with Harry as he cooks dinner for everyone. 

He can see him and Harry building a life here. 

“I get it.” Louis says “I get it.” 

Harry crows happily and kisses Louis full on the mouth.

“I love you.” He mumbles into Louis’ lips.

“Love you more, sugar.” Louis says with a smile. 

* 

Out of respect for the realtor, they go to the last house, which is gorgeous, but the two of them can’t shake the feeling they got from the second house of the day. They spend the next few days talking with the appropriate people, striking deals, haggling on price, and making arrangements. 

Finally, after all of that, they are the owners of a beautiful beach house. The realtor tells them they are more than welcome to spend their first night in it. They’d gotten the furniture in the deal so they don’t have to worry too much about that part of it. 

Harry however insists on going shopping to find things to make it their own. They find an open air market in the town near the house where they spend hours picking through different stalls. Harry finds all kinds of art pieces, new cooking ingredients, and clothes for them to keep at the house. 

“The more clothing we keep here, the less we have to pack when we wanna come for a quick trip” 

“So smart,” Louis says with a grin “My sweet sugar lump.”

“You’re so weird.” Harry says with a laugh. 

*

They spend their first night breaking in the new pots and pans Harry insisted on buying, decorating with little personal touches, and making love in one of the beautiful salas by the pool. 

“Thank you” Harry murmurs softly, running a finger down Louis’ chest. He’s still a bit sweaty from their last round. 

“No need to thank me,” Louis says “It’s ours. Thank you for wanting to build a life with me.” 

Harry gives him a teary smile and kisses him. 

“I love you. Best sugar daddy ever.”

He tries to hold a straight face but ends up breaking into a bout of giggles. 

“That’s it!” Louis exclaims “You’re getting a spanking get over here!” 

Harry shoots up and giggles more, running naked from pavilion to pavilion, Louis following after him. 

It all ends with them rolling around in the grass, giggly and breathless. 

“Best end of semester vacation ever.” Harry says. 

Louis nods into his neck and throws a leg over Harry’s. 

“Best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's the fun stuff! 
> 
> Louis' Aston Martin: http://goo.gl/G67Vc8
> 
> A Sala: http://goo.gl/cHnoyn
> 
> Their beach house!: http://goo.gl/atI1QS
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://moutonrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
